<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Ennui by Erwan_O_Dannan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630449">L'Ennui</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan'>Erwan_O_Dannan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⚽️ [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Army, Army, Brazilian Army, M/M, Teasing, Unshamed flirtatous Neymar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:39:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar s'ennuie, depuis qu'il est en mer, mais heureusement pour lui, Philippe est là pour le divertir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aine Coutinho/Philippe Coutinho (mentionned), Philippe Coutinho/Neymar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⚽️ [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'Ennui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>L'action se passe en 2012, et n'as aucun lien avec mon autre histoire <i> Azuis como o oceano </i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neymar s'ennuyait ferme. À vingt ans, sur le <em>Navio Escola Brasil</em>, il venait d'entrer dans son cycle d'apprentissage en tant qu'officier chargé des communications. <br/>
Seulement, personne ne lui avait dit qu'il allait s'ennuyer autant. Pas de connexion internet, pas de football, pas de musique, que des cours, entraînements pour maintenir une forme physique acceptable, et des quarts sur la passerelle. Le jeune n'avait plus aucunes de ses distractions habituelles, si bien qu'il en venait à parfois faire quelques pompes, juste pour faire passer le temps.</p><p>Il en faisait, des pompes, seulement lorsque ses colocataires ne se plaignaient pas de l'espace qu'il occupait dans la modeste cabine de quatre personnes. Neymar vivait avec Roberto Firmino, vingt ans et lui aussi officier chargé des communications, Marcos « Marquinhos » Corrêa, dix-huit ans et officier navigateur, et enfin le préfère de Neymar, Philippe Coutinho. Ce dernier avait dix-neuf ans, et voulait devenir officier navigateur. Il avait eu le malheur, ou bonheurs de se retrouver avec Neymar sur les lits superposés du haut, le pire endroit pour se réveiller et ne pas faire attention où on met les pieds. Le soir, l'apprenti officier chargé des communications avait pour habitude de parler, ou plutôt embêter, son collègue, ce qui énervait énormément Philippe, qui voulait juste dormir.</p><p>Aux cours des jours, Neymar se distrayait de plus en plus avec Coutinho, et da Silva Santos trouvait encore plus drôle de filtrer lourdement avec l'apprenti navigateur. En effet, le gaydar de l'officier chargé des communications s'agitait lorsqu'il parlait à Coutinho, et rien que pour cela, jouer avec les croyances du fiancé était jouissif.</p><p>Un jour, alors que Neymar avait occupé la couchette de Philippe, avec ce dernier à l'intérieur, il fut brutalement plaqué contre le matelas, et il sentit des lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes. Ils étaient seuls dans la cabine, et da Silva Santos eut un sourire, sachant qu'il avait gagné.</p><p>𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊⭐️𝚘𝚛𝚊💬</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alors, je voulais vous dire que je prends des commendes, puisque je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration...<br/>(Et oui, j'accepte tous les footballeurs et footballeuses dans la mesure où vous me fournissez, non pas de la drogue, mais un contexte)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>